Continuous Energy Bullet
& or & or & |similar = '''Ah! Lord Frieza! Chou Makouhou Barrage Continuous Die Die Missile Continuous Kamehameha Full Power Energy Blast Volley Gekiretsu Madan Infinity Bullet Photon Strike Recoome Renegade Bomber Reliable Friend Scatter Shot Trap Shooter Rapid Fire You'll Never Match Me! }} Continuous Energy Bullets (連続気功弾, Renzoku Kikou Dan; lit. "Continuous Kikoho Bullets"), or Continuous Energy Waves (連続エネルギー波, Renzoku Enerugī-Ha), are a combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average Ki Blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. The user usually brings his arms to his sides, charges up energy, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. However, if the user is powerful enough, he will be able to avoid the ki drainage effects of this combination technique. Overview Many fighters in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT can perform this attack, but its most prominent user is Vegeta (in fact, during his fight with Majin Buu, Goku refers to it as Vegeta's technique). Vegeta first used it in the series in an attempt to finish off Gohan during his battle on Earth, Gohan was able to run and avoid the blasts but the explosions they caused sent him flying head first into a cliff. Vegeta later used the Continous Energy Bullets against Zarbon in his Monster Form state. Gohan used his version of this attack, the Gekiretsu Madan, against Frieza. Vegeta re-used the Continous Energy Bullets against Frieza to form the Big Bang Storm. Piccolo used his version of the Continuous Energy Bullet, called Scatter Shot, against Frieza. Cui used this against Vegeta as a part of his Ah! Lord Frieza! technique. Goku used it against Cell who blocked it. Vegeta also used the attack against Cell after the Maximum Flasher, enraged that Cell killed Future Trunks. Cooler's Armored Squadron used this technique in an attempt to kill Goku and Gohan under Cooler's orders after the latter managed to escape, severely ravaging the landscape as well as causing Goku and Gohan's hiding place to cave in as a result, although that failed to kill them. Broly used his version of the Continuous Energy Bullet on Goku. Pikkon used it against Goku during the final of the Other World Tournament in the episode "Final Round". In Dragon Ball GT, Majuub used the Continuous Energy Bullet against Baby, as well as did Pan as part of her Reliable Friend technique. Baby Vegeta used this and formed them as Continuous Super Galick Gun. In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Chilled used this in an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock. However, Bardock survived. Appearances in Video Games This technique is appears in the ''Gokuden'' series and the ''Butōden'' series. In the Butōden series, it is named Renzoku Energy Dan and is used by Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Supreme Kai. In addition to his signature Continuous Die Die Missile, in the Butōden series, Gotenks uses a regular Renzoku Energy Dan technique called Jury's Verdict. In the ''Budokai'' series, this technique has different names depending on the character using it. Goku's version of this technique is called Continuous Kamehameha (also used by Adult Gohan and Goten), Gohan's version is called Continuous Ki Blast Wave/High-Speed Hammer, Great Saiyaman's version is called Justice Flash, Vegeta's version is called Meteor Flash, Yamcha's version is called Wolf Fang Blast, Tien's version is called Domination Blast, Raditz's version is called Weekly Special, Dodoria's version is called Dodoria Big Blaster, Zarbon's version is called Super Beautiful Arrow, Recoome's version is called Recoome Max Vulcan, Captain Ginyu's version is called Parmesan Shower, Frieza's version is called Killer Ball, Future Trunks' version is called Energy Burst (also used by Kid Trunks), Android 20's version is called Precise Cannon, Androids 18 and 17's version is called Power Falling Star, Cell's version is called Negative Power Rain, Supreme Kai's version is called Energy Rain, Dabura's version is called Hate Ray Cannon, Majin Buu's version is called Enjoy Browning, Super Buu's version is called Assault Rain, Kid Buu's version is called Mad Kill Spike, Gogeta's version is called Soul Strike, Vegito's version is called Surf Chain/Shining Star Rain, and Tiencha's version is called Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist. Its various levels are named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and also appear ''Raging Blast'' series. Great Apes and Golden Great Apes also have a Mouth Blast variation of this attack. The various levels in the Budokai Tenkaichi series are: *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley': used by GT Goku, Gohan, Goten, Raditz, Guldo, Android 18, Android 17, Dabura, and Baby Vegeta. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave': used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Kid Trunks, Cui, Turles, Doore, Neiz, and Salza. *'Super Energy Wave Volley': used by Goku, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Future Trunks, Majuub, and Tarble. Vegeta's version of this attack is called Galick Shoot in the Raging Blast series and Final Bleed in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, it is named Full Power Consecutive Ki Blast and is used by Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, and Cooler. The technique is called Energy Barrage in Dragon Ball Online. It is a spiritual attack of the Martial Artist skill tree. Like other techniques, this attack can be increased further through transformations, concentration, and training. Its power, speed, force, color, and size depends on the user. This technique is usually used as a last resort or a desperation move, typically motivated by frustration or rage. Users *Chilled *King Vegeta (Super Energy Wave Volley) *Vegeta (Meteor Flash,''Budokai'' video game series Final Bleed,Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, 2005 Super Energy Wave Volley, Galick Shoot)''Raging Blast'' video game series *Tarble (Super Energy Wave Volley) *Goku (Continuous Kamehameha, Super Shots, Super Energy Wave Volley, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Gohan (Continuous Kamehameha, Gekiretsu Madan, Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, Justice Flash) *Goten (Continuous Kamehameha, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Kid Trunks (Energy Burst, Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Gotenks (Jury's Verdict, Continuous Die Die Missile) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha (Wolf Fang Blast) *Tien Shinhan (Domination Blast) *Supreme Kai (Energy Rain) *Raditz (Weekly Special, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Cui (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Dodoria (Dodoria Big Blaster) *Zarbon (Super Beautiful Arrow) *Guldo (Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Psycho Triangle) *Recoome (Recoome Max Vulcan) *Captain Ginyu (Parmesan Shower) *Frieza (Killer Ball) *Turles (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Doore (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, Doray Pressure, Dore Grenade)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 *Neiz (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Salza (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Cooler *Future Trunks (Energy Burst, Super Energy Wave Volley) *Android 20 (Precise Cannon) *Android 18 (Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Power Falling Star, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Android 17 (Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Power Falling Star, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Android 16 (Hyper Cannon) *Cell (Negative Power Rain) *Cell Jr. *Tiencha (Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist) *Broly *Pikkon *Pui Pui *Dabura (Hate Ray Cannon, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Majin Buu (Enjoy Browning) *Super Buu (Assault Rain) *Kid Buu (Mad Kill Spike) *Gogeta (Soul Strike) *Vegito (Surf Chain/Shining Star Rain) *Pete Kobayashi *Ledgic *Baby Vegeta (Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Majuub (Super Energy Wave Volley) Trivia *It is a running gag in the series for a victim of the Continuous Energy Bullets to reveal themselves out of the smoke left by the blasts and appear unphased, with the one who used the attack to look surprised. For example, Vegeta's enraged attack against Cell when Future Trunks was killed. Gallery References Category:Offensive techniques